Totally Pointless: Inuyasha and Rin Waffy
by alemap
Summary: PG for cussing because, well, Inu cusses. This came to me late one night, so don't be too harsh. It's a passion of a different sort. Enjoy!


"God damn it all to fuck I'm pathetic!" Inuyasha exclaimed as kick, hit, and clawed at any poor vegetation within his grasp.  
  
The silver haired half-demon with his dog like ears and pointed nails was not a sight uncommon in his rage, but his current mood seemed more a reprimand towards himself. Frustration marred his brow as he lazily sauntered his way through the well-tended garden.  
  
"Just pathetic," he mumbled. He had never been very lucky when it came to love. As evident, by the fact, that every one of his interests were somewhere else right now. Granted one of them is dead and buried, but that is an entirely mute point.  
  
Kikyou, he was able to remember now her without regret. Before, he blamed himself for allowing her to die, and for not upholding his promise to her, to always be with her. Before Kagome came along he felt he could not let her go without betraying everything.  
  
He soon learned that by hanging on to the past he only ended up betrayed the living. By letting Kikyou return to the ground, he know knew that it wasn't a betrayal to his former love, but a blessing. The best thing he could do for her was to let her rest.  
  
It took him a long time to get that one right. When he did he was finally able to move on and make a new life with another woman. That's when he learned something very important about women.  
  
If you wait too long you lose your chance.  
  
By the time he came out of his enforced daze, Kagome had already found another man to marry.  
  
Sesshoumaru, his god damned half brother and- not his anymore- Kagome had just gotten hitched today. Hell, they only completed the ceremony minutes before. Isn't that great?  
  
Hurray!  
  
'Please, god, someone kill me now!' Inuyasha screamed in his head.  
  
'Why? Why can't I seem to get anything right? Am I doomed to walk this earth, tantalized by beautiful things only to lose them in the most gruesome way possible.' With the way things were going, it looked like that is what his lot in life deemed.  
  
Inuyasha eventually found himself at a small pond and sat down on one of the large rocks lining the shore. He began to skip rocks as he tried desperately to forget his frustration.  
  
'Only frustration,' he thought. 'Am I only upset because things didn't work out for me? Shouldn't I feel something like, I don't know, pain or sorrow or sadness?'  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He pretty much figured out that he didn't love Kagome in the way that was necessary for two lovers. 'But Sesshoumaru?' Inuyasha whimpered in his mind.  
  
At the very least she could of chose someone better than that murdering bastard. 'The over bearing, self-conniving, son of a bitch was going to bed his Kagome!'  
  
He paused again in his thoughts. She wasn't His Kagome anymore. He wondered if she ever was.  
  
As he thought back on their adventures, he supposed at one point she would have given herself to him. He had been too wrapped up in his own shit to notice. God, he hated hindsight.  
  
'This sucks!' Inuyasha threw his hands in the air, exasperated by his actions. As his right hand lifted, a rock that he had forgotten was in his palm flew through the air to land in a bush a few feet behind himself, where it landed with a slight cry of protest.  
  
'What the hell?' Inuyasha extended his senses and discovered the distinct presence of Rin, Sesshoumaru's charge. He groaned to himself for his inattention.  
  
"Get out a' here wench."  
  
"You know, you don't have to call everyone wench?" Damn, Kagome is way to influential with the young ones.  
  
"I don't call everyone wench. Only stupid women."  
  
"You call all women, 'wench.'"  
  
"All women are stupid."  
  
She got really angry with that one, but luckily she didn't have a 'sit' spell to make him behave, so he wasn't worried. Too bad she recovered quickly. Guess that part of Kagome didn't wear off. Kagome would never of forgiven him for that comment. She would have turn around angrily and stormed off, probably on the verge of tears.  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"No?" Inuyasha inquired quite flippantly. "So then tell me, what did I mean, since you seem to know so much?"  
  
"You're just acting all macho and cross because you're sore at the fact that Kagome married Sesshoumaru."  
  
Damn, she was sharp.  
  
"So, you figured it out, what good does it do anyone?" Inuyasha bit out. He was really getting tired of fighting his emotions. He just wanted to let them all out, and right now he really didn't care who herd. He would probably regret it later, but for now, it was working to relieve some stress.  
  
"You're not, ya' know, still in love with Kagome, are you?" She stuttered out.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl for the first time, completely confused as to why she would ask a stupid question like that. When he turned to her he saw a slight blush splayed across her sculpted cheeks. She fidgeted and her chest rose unevenly. As he watched her uncomfortable temperance he came to a sudden realization: She had a crush on him.  
  
He looked at her in wonder for a moment. Her black hair fell along her shoulders in a blanketing embrace and her lithe form showed signs of filling out, hinting at her future womanly attractions. She was actually very pretty for a human girl of fifteen. Not extraordinary, but certainly appealing. Inuyasha wasn't complaining of the view.  
  
She was probably hoping that he would find interest in her.  
  
Inuyasha considered this. She is pretty, she isn't too young, hell she is the same age as Kagome when Sesshoumaru first took interest in the well hopping girl, so it wouldn't be cradle robbing on his behalf to pursue Rin. Inuyasha is, after all, much younger than Sesshoumaru comparatively.  
  
Also, he didn't mind her company. He was reminded of the times he played with her in the palace gardens while, unbeknown to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru attempted to woo Kagome. He remembered that as Rin grew they developed a relaxed friendship. As he thought about it, he realized that Rin is easier to talk to than any other woman he had ever met. She is, in all seriousness, more important than even his very own life. So, why not? Why not pursue a relationship with her? A little flirting isn't binding, after all.  
  
Inuyasha's expression softened from contemplative look to a light, inviting smile.  
  
"Actually, I don't think I ever really loved Kagome in that way." He told her truthfully.  
  
"Really?" She looked at him hopefully.  
  
'God, she really is naive.' Inuyasha was pleased to note.  
  
"Yeah," he responded. "Hey, Rin. Why don't we go back an' get something to eat?"  
  
"Uh, Okay!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
  
He laughed slightly while they made their way back. He allowed her to loop her arm through his and he moved his other hand to cover arm. She looked up happily as they chatted.  
  
Inuyasha didn't care any that he was letting people see inside of him. He finally gave in. He was too tired of the struggle he never won.  
  
Besides, as he walked in to the grand hall, decorated for the happy occasion, he had to smirk. Across the room Sesshoumaru sent a smoldering threat in his direction. Obviously, he didn't like his Rin leaning on any man, much less his brother.  
  
Inuyasha moved to kiss Rin on the forehead, suddenly in a cheerful mood. Rin looked at him in adoration and Sesshoumaru glared murder.  
  
Oh, yeah. He really liked this arrangement.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Must I? Fine, characters ain't mine, but the story plot is, so there.  
  
AN: Don't ask me where this came from, I just thought it would be funny to do a little spoof on the Sess takes Kago away from Inu right under his nose thing. What a turn around to have Rin taken from Sess by Inu right under His nose. Ok, didn't turn out like I thought it would but fairly close. Besides, who out there has seen an Inu/Rin fic?  
  
My first Totally Pointless Saga Fiction! I've been a wanting to do this for a while now. Basically, I don't like writing Chapter ficcies but I do like writing out random scenes so I made up the TP thing to have fun with. I plan on doing this for other Animes once I get the desire to do so, but for now they are going to be mostly Inuyasha fictions. My next one is going to be a Sess/Kago. Should be up soon.  
  
The #1 thing in the title means not. I put that there for reference sake. Should I ever decide to do a follow up on the story or write another I/R within another AU then I have a way to separate the stories. Also, it makes it easier for readers to find the prequel to the fic (I.e.- Should you ever come across a title like "Totally Pointless: I/R #1.b Lemon" you will know that it is the sequel to this fic. Cool Hun? Yeah, didn't think you'd be impressed. Oh, well.  
  
I only read through this a couple of times, so if you find anything you really don't like about it, just tell me and I'll change it. Ok, thanks.  
  
17 November 2002  
  
"For the good of the colony, guvnar." -Map 


End file.
